1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a printing control method, and a computer-readable recording medium thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, PDL (Page Description Language) is set to be interpretable in correspondence with each printer. Therefore, in a case where a PC (Personal Computer) requests a printer to print a printing target (electronic document), the PC is to convert the electronic document into printing data described in a PDL that can be interpreted by the printer.
Recently, however, some printers are able to accept not only printing data but also an electronic document itself as a printing target. Such printers have functions of converting an electronic document received from a PC and printing the electronic document. Therefore, the conversion into printing data does not always need to be performed by the PC side.
Conventionally, however, the type of data format of the electronic document to be transmitted to the printer is decided by the PC side (the side requesting the printer to perform a printing process). Because such decision is made by the PC side, it is difficult to perform a printing process efficiently and flexibly.